Growth
by NegaDot
Summary: Serpent Wing solo fic - Teams one and three are off to see Van's hometown, but an unexpected face ruins the vacation. What is Van hiding from his friends? (Takes place after "Interim")
1. Chapter 1

Growth, part 1

Several weeks had passed since Van made Yona choose between himself and Jasper. Though he didn't get what he wanted, true to his word, they were still great friends. Even Jasper was getting used to being around their antics at the bar. Today, however, Van had a surprise. He stood before Kavi and was asking for all of team one. "Are you sure it's no trouble?", asked Kavi. "None at all", grinned Van. "I haven't been home in a while and I didn't think it'd be fair to only invite Yona-chan, so I'm asking your whole team along. My family's hot spring will be a good break for everyone", he explained. Blythe's eyes grew wide as he stared with his "please" puppy face toward Kavi. "I've never been to a real onsen before", he mumbled. Nearby Jasper grinned to himself. "It would be a nice vacation for you, Kavi. You've been running the guild by yourself for a long time. You could use a break", he chided. Stuck between them, Kavi sighed, "All right. We accept." Blythe glomped him with a joyful, "Yay!".

Around the corner, Yona spied with Koko and the twins. It seemed to be a success. "Yes! Vacation!", she thought. Kavi and Van stepped away with a hushed conversation, leaving Blythe and Jasper alone. "This is great, niisan! Kavi-kun really needs a break", beamed Blythe. Jasper nodded, glad to keep him busy. Kavi didn't want him overhearing what he had to say. Several paces away, Van stared blankly at Kavi's blushed cheeks. It was an unusual sight for the enhancement mage. Usually he was getting yelled at when they were alone together. "I don't see why'd it be a problem. Business is usually slow this time of year, so we can divide up the rooms any way you want", said Van. "Thank you", uttered Kavi in a low tone. "And don't worry about Camille-chan, she won't say anything one way or another", offered Van, still amazed he wasn't in trouble for once.

-

Once the room situation had been covered, Kavi and Blythe left to set the details with Veda. Yona sneaked away from her feline companions, grabbing Jasper by the tail as he turned the corner. Yanked into another room, he hit the wall with a light 'thud'. He hated it when she did that. It really did hurt, but he didn't have time to complain before she had him pinned with nowhere to run. He nervously glanced passed his beet red face to meet her cool smile. "Something on your mind?", he forced out. She grinned as she fingered his freshly cut locks. "Blythe did a good job. You look damn good with it short", she teased. Shying his gaze, he uttered, "Thanks", unsure of what else to say. When he'd first come home, his hair was unchanged along with the rest of him in stasis. It was very long and tied up into a loose ponytail. He decided to start over again and had Blythe cut it all off. When asked if he was sure about such a drastic change, he'd simply nodded and said that it was nothing more than a record of the time Aldegund controlled his body. No one questioned that sentiment and Blythe set to work. The difference caught several people by surprise, but his new look wasn't his concern right now.

Yona wasn't backing down. Jasper slowly met her eyes once more. She had a very readable expression and he wasn't exactly sure if he was more scared or interested. He'd told her before that he wanted to take things slowly. After all, six years is a long time to be trapped alone and he didn't want overload his senses, but that look was awfully enticing. "I heard Kavi agree to the trip", grinned Yona, playing with the incubus' shirt collar. "Yeah", he replied, again trying to find something else to look at. "Sounds fun for the daytime, but I think we can find other things to do once it gets dark, don't you?", she asked, laying it on thick. He cleared his throat nervously and inquired, "What are you getting at?", nearly afraid to find out.

Yona took a step back and looked at him in earnest. "It's time to take another step, Jasper. I know you're terrified, but I want to do more than just hold hands. Besides, you never come anywhere near me in public at all...I guess I'm fine with that, but in private - ...I want more." Despite herself, she was gaining a pink hue of her own as she stared away into nothing. Jasper took a deep breath. He knew this would happen at some point. It wasn't that he didn't want to do more; He was just afraid. He didn't want to hurt her and he still wasn't sure he could control his predatory instincts. His mind kept racing back to when he'd first bitten her. What if he didn't snap out of it? True, as she stated, she could likely beat the tar out of him, but looking back, even then he was holding back. If his true strength awakened, there was no telling what could happen.

Yona sighed, annoyed. Once again, she wasn't getting anywhere. She turned to leave, but stopped at a firm tug on her wrist. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see Jasper staring at the floor, but he wasn't about to let go. Eventually, he uttered, "Just one more step?". She turned her body to face him and lifted his face in her hands. "Or three", she taunted. A shy grin crossed his lips. She was a terrible tease... After a while, he promised to push his limits soon. He just needed a little more time.

-

The following day, teams one and three headed for the edge of town. Yung-Li was trying to hide a smile at something Koko had signed. Nosy and bored, Yona leaned between them over their shoulders. "What's so funny?", she asked. Koko seemed to be silently giggling as her team mate glanced around for Van. "You know how doting Van is toward his sister?", whispered the speed mage. "I have an idea", grinned Yona. She knew all about it. Every dime Van earned gambling was sent straight back home to his darling younger sibling. "Don't be surprised if he starts tearing up when he sees her", grinned Yung-Li. The trio was suddenly aware of another body in their huddle. "What's that supposed to mean?", inquired Van, joining the conversation. His team mate looked him dead in the eye with a sly smile. "You cry like a school girl every time you go home", he teased. "I do not!", argued Van, flustered. Koko was making a mocking gesture of crying as Yona busted out laughing. Van simply wandered away, tearfully muttering to the absent Camille about how they just didn't understand a big brother's love.

The group of mages was just passing the train station when a familiar voice caught their attention. "Niisan!", beamed Camille, happily waiting to greet them. Yona watched as Van froze solid, then burst into a tear filled sprint with arms opened wide. "Imouto-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!", he cried, nearly knocking the poor girl over. She giggled at her brother's affection as he squeezed her tightly and tearfully rubbed cheeks. Yung-Li simply glanced at Yona as if to say, "Told you so." Yona was trying hard to contain her laughter. Kavi's stern eye was watching. Blythe seemed enthralled by the emotion and started cuddling Kavi's arm. He wanted to snuggle, too. Only Jasper hung back from the main group with the exceeds. Van had warned his friend that his village was quite superstitious. The three of them may be counted locally as "oni". Thus the cloaked incubus kept his distance. A loose hood hid his unearthly appearance until things could be explained to Camille.

Kavi cleared his throat, prompting Van to remember he wasn't alone. Gathering his composure, Van stepped aside and introduced each of the mages. Camille already knew Yung-Li well. Many years ago, they were betrothed, but decided to break tradition and search for true love. She'd met Koko only once before, but recalled the sweet girl easily. When introduced to Yona, her face lit up. She recognized that name from several letters. "So, you're Yona-san. It's nice to finally meet you", offered Camille. Once pleasantries were over, the group headed out. It would be a long trip, but at least the train could take them part way up the mountains. Kavi and Yona weren't so grateful for the saved time, but recovered soon enough once back on solid ground. Yona teased Kavi. She didn't get hit quite as hard with the dragon slayer's curse of motion sickness since she was used to rhythmic motion of the sea, but Kavi had a rough ride. Blythe tended to him like a mother hen. It was both cute and nauseating, she thought.

The next leg of the journey would be on foot. It was a steep road into the mountains and few people traveled it. It cut through a forest before dumping into the snow fields of the upper altitudes. The trip would likely take at least two days, but the fresh air was a nice change from the city. As they walked along, Van and Camille led the group, exchanging news and stories. Eventually, the others joined in, feeling more at ease. Van's sister seemed to be very nice. "Forgive my ignorance, but if you're here, who's running the inn?", asked Blythe, curious. Glances were exchanged. That was actually a very good question. Camille seemed to look for answer and finally said, "I've got it covered." The obvious dodge seemed to irritate Van. He gave her a stern look, quite the change from the usual dreamy, doting expression he gave her. "Don't tell me...", he said flatly. "Takeshi?", ventured Yung-Li. At the utterance of that name, Van turned back for town. Kavi caught him by his backpack. "Where are you going?", he asked with a raised eyebrow. Wiggling loose, Van said, "No one said *he* would be there. I'm going back to the guild."

Camille's faint sniffling reverted Van back to doting brother mode. "What's wrong, Camille-chan?", he inquired, hugging her tightly. "You two still don't get along", she replied tearfully. Leaning toward Yung-Li, Yona whispered, "Who's Takeshi?". Blythe tried to read the situation. "Camille's significant other?", he guessed. It made sense enough. Van would naturally be protective and jealous of any suitor after his beloved sister. Lovingly patting her brother's back in an attempt to prove she was okay, Camille replied, "Our brother." That caught Yona off guard. Van never once mentioned a brother. "How many siblings do you have?!", she asked, surprised. Van ceased his cuddling and took a deep breath. "Maybe he's your brother, but not mine. Let's get moving; It'll be dark soon", he said, walking ahead of the group. "Sensitive subject?", ventured Yona. Camille nodded sadly. Who knew what else they would learn of their friend on this trip?

-

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Growth, part 2

There had been an awkward silence since Camille revealed that Van's estranged older brother, Takeshi, would also be home during his visit. Yona wanted to know more, but Camille's sad expression and Kavi's stern eye prevented further questions. It was time to set camp for the night. They were just at the edge of the treeline. Tomorrow would be a day full of snow. Van was unusually serious while he helped get everyone settled for the night. It seemed he had a lot on his mind.

"How long are you going to pout?", taunted Yona, handing him the next piece of firewood. "I'm not pouting. I'm brooding", replied Van without looking up. Yona rolled her eyes and sighed. "So what's the big secret? You never told me you had a brother." Van ceased his motions, rigidly staring into the trees. "I don't", he stated grimly. "What's your deal?", asked Yona, more serious. She'd rarely seen her friend act this way. "Nothing. Just drop it and hope you don't have to meet that asshole", muttered Van, returning to work. "What are you hiding?", inquired Yona skeptically. Van turned at gave her a fierce look, a sure warning to back off. She instinctively took a step back at such an expression. Something was definitely wrong.

"That's enough, Yona. Why don't you go check on the trailing party?", said Kavi, trying to break the tension. "I don't like secrets. You know that", stated Yona, annoyed. Van shied his gaze and took a deep breath. "Just let it go...Please..." His face looked so sad with those words. Yona wasn't sure what had happened in the past, but it was clear not all siblings were close. Striding passed her, Van asked Kavi for a smoke. It was rare for him to do so, but when he did, you knew his nerves were shot. The two men walked into the distance as not to bother their friends with the scent of tobacco. Feeling eyes on her, Yona turned to find Camille staring. "I know you're worried, but please let him be. He'll tell you when he's ready", she said. Yona sighed. There was no use pushing the issue further.

"Speaking of telling secrets, you still have to meet the rest of our team", grinned the dragon slayer. Camille glanced around and realized there were fewer bodies present than expected. Yona watched her count in silence. "Niisan said they would be three more of you", observed Camille. "Yeah, they're close by", replied Yona. Turning, she shouted, "Hey, Jasper! Come on out and say hello! We're still pretty far from town!". There was no response. "Why does your friend hide?", asked Camille, "Is he shy?". Yona laughed at the last question. If only she knew...

"Yeah, but that's not why he's hiding. He's...not like us. Van said his appearance might cause trouble when we get to town", sighed Yona. Camille seemed to think this over, but couldn't draw a conclusion. "Is he disfigured?", she inquired shyly. Yona smirked. "No. He's actually pretty hot, but don't get any ideas. He's mine", she teased. Camille blushed faintly at the statement, but nodded with a quaint smile. "He isn't human", stated Yona bluntly. Camille stared at her in wonder. What could that possibly mean? Yona scanned the area, looking for a shadow. She knew Jasper and the twins were close. She could smell them. "Jasper, if you don't come out, I'm gonna roll around naked in the snow!", she shouted. Her friends looked at her funny, but laughed it off, used to her antics. A sudden spurt of blood erupted from behind a thick tree nearby. "There he is", pointed Yona. Camille wasn't sure how to react to such threats, but she could see why her brother liked this girl.

A small form stepped out into the snow. "Do you always have to be so crude?", sighed Ronen, wiping blood from his face. "Sorry", chuckled Yona. A tall, cloaked figure then stepped out with another tiny form upon his shoulder. Camille stared at the exceed. She'd never seen a talking cat before. "He's...so cute", she blushed. "I didn't know oni could be so adorable", she added shyly. "He's not a demon. He's an exceed. There's lots of them out there", explained Yona. As Rani landed lightly on her feet, Camille seemed to light up all over again. "A girl!", she beamed, sweeping the twins into her arms for a hug. She showed little interest in the hooded stranger before her when such cute creatures where around to love upon.

Shaking her head, Yona stepped beside Jasper and pulled his hood down, exposing his face. Camille ceased her cuddling on the exceeds with breathless anticipation. She stared for a long while without a word causing the ever shy incubus to blush faintly. "Jasper, Camille. Camille, Jasper", said Yona, pointing back and forth. "It's nice to meet you", said Jasper politely. Free from her grasp, Ronen took a deep breath before introducing himself and his sister. Camille nodded to each in greeting, but was transfixed on Jasper's odd appearance. Taking a step closer, she uttered, "Oni...", softly. "Incubus, actually", corrected Yona.

Before anyone could go into further detail, Kavi and Van had returned. "Looks like the cat's out of the bag", smirked Van. Camille gazed at her brother. What strange friends he'd made. "That's not a problem, is it?", asked Kavi carefully. "No, of course not. Any friend of niisan's is welcome in my home", replied Camille with a friendly smile. Yung-Li grinned to himself at her response. He knew she wouldn't reject them. Koko signed something too quickly for Van to catch. "Huh?", he uttered. She signed again, more slowly. "She really is", beamed Van. Apparently his dear sister had gotten a compliment.

Rani glanced around with worry. Blythe was nowhere in sight. Kavi offered a kind smile, reading the feline's concerns. It wasn't long before the blood mage returned to camp with dinner. He carried several rabbits over his shoulder as he came into the warmth of the fire. Everyone was glad to have him around. Even though he wasn't familiar with the terrain, he was still an expert tracker, and thanks to that, everyone went to bed with a full stomach. As the night set in and daylight faded, Camille watched over her brother with soft eyes. Would things be all right once they got home? Even she didn't know everything that transpired between her brothers, but she did know enough to understand Van's attitude toward the subject. Only time would tell.

-

The rest of the journey went smoothly. Everyone enjoyed Blythe's wonder at the snow. A boy from the desert had never seen such a natural wonder in abundance before. As they approached town, Jasper drew his hood and did his best to keep his face down. It wasn't easy considering his height, but he did what he could. Blythe had the opposite problem; He was petite and was easily lost in a crowd. Still, the mages made their way through town without incident. No one really questioned a hood or cloak with the cold air, so Jasper ended up being fairly invisible.

Once they reached Van's family home, they all stared up in disbelief. Who knew he'd come from money?! The place was huge, but it only made sense to be since it was being run as an inn. Van eyed a specific window with a mild glare, but said nothing. He was just glad to be home. Once inside, everyone was glad to be out of the snow. "Why do mountains have to be so freaking cold?!", whined Yona, cozying up to the fire pit. Van teased her, laughing it off. He grew up here, so it didn't bother him. He followed his sister to the registry to set up the rooms. "Two people to a room should be fine", nodded Camille. "Don't worry about mixed company. We're all used to sleeping near one another", assured Van. His sister didn't seem to mind the room being split by team. What Van had said was true enough.

After settling in, everyone was anxious to enjoy the springs. The men settled in, enjoying the steam. Blythe was so excited to be there. Kavi smiled shyly at his lover's enthusiasm. Yung-Li soaked quietly while Jasper dumped a bucket of hot water over Ronen, rinsing away the suds. Once all were in the water, a peaceful quiet settled over them. At least until a familiar voice came from the dividing wall. Yona was hanging over the top with a broad grin. "What's up guys?", she beamed. Jasper turned bright red and sank deeper into the water, saying nothing. Yung-Li sent Kavi an odd look and Blythe just rolled with it, smiling back. "It's boring over here. Nothing personal, but Koko's not much for conversation", said Yona flatly. Rani popped up over her shoulder, chiding her to get down. The only one missing was Van, but everyone assumed he was tending to more private matters.

Kavi sighed. Yona was used to jumping in with the boys on their jobs, but this was different situation. "Yona, please behave yourself. We're guests here", he said. Between him and Rani, Yona didn't want to listen, so she just stuck out her tongue and slid down the wall to her own side. Jasper let out a sigh of relief once he was sure she wasn't coming back. "Is the water too hot for you?", inquired Yung-Li, observing his beet red face. "N-no..I'm fine", stuttered the incubus. Blythe simply grinned. He thought Jasper's shy nature was adorable. He did his best not to sit too close to Kavi in the water. Being close in public was something they tried not to do, especially in a place like this. It mattered little. Blythe knew they had their own room and they could speak freely later.

Deciding to add to the fire, Blythe asked, "How are things going with Yona-chan?". Jasper shifted hues, only managing to blurt out, "Fine." Kavi sent his lover a sly look that asked him not to torment his brother. Moving on, the blood mage turned his sights on Yung-Li. "And Koko-chan?", he beamed. The speed mage handled it gracefully, explaining they were good friends and team mates. He didn't feel the need to express anything further to his guild mates. It seemed everyone knew about his true feelings apart from the one person that he pined for. Maybe Koko did know and just didn't acknowledge it. He wasn't sure, but he bided his time with patience.

Conversation petered out after that, everyone lost to their own thoughts. Jasper couldn't shake Yona from his mind. He had made a promise, after all. Kavi did well to keep an even expression, though he wondered about the future of the guild. Blythe relaxed, giving in to the heat and letting his troubles melt away. Eventually, Yung-Li had enough. He said something about checking on Van and never came back. Jasper turned in soon enough, as well, leaving the lovers alone. On the other side of the wall, only Yona remained. She loved being in almost any kind of water, even if it wasn't the sea. About the third time Rani came to check on her, she agreed to come to bed. It had been a tiring trip. Hopefully Van would relax, too, but he still hung in the dragon slayer's mind. Would her best friend be all right?

-

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Growth, part 3

The following day went smoothly. Van seemed to be back to his normal self and showed his friends the sights of his home. A beautiful garden bloomed inside the walls despite the cold. "The springs bring life", explained Van. Relaxation and usual antics filled the day with laughter. When everyone assembled for dinner, things took a dramatic shift when someone new joined them. A man with long dark blue hair and red eyes sat at the head of the table. His hair was tied back from his face and his expression seemed cold at best. "Niisama, I didn't know you were coming downstairs", ventured Camille, trying to keep things calm. "So, this is Serpent Wing? I trust you've been taking good care of my little brother. My name is Takeshi, but I prefer you keep ties formal with me. Yukimaru-san will do fine", he stated calmly.

It seemed like everyone was staring at him. Everyone, but Van. He stared into his plate, refusing to make eye contact. Kavi politely introduced the guild members one at a time and thanked Takeshi for his hospitality. "I didn't know Van had a brother", stated Blythe. That simple statement created a rise in the air's tension. "Yes, well, I'm sure he doesn't speak of me often", said the family head. "You shouldn't be here", said Van, still intently focused on his plate. Beside him, Camille took his hand into her own. "Niisan, please try...For me", she pleaded. She stared with concern. He was trembling. Did he really hate Takeshi that much?

Before anything else could be said, Takeshi rose from his seat. "I'll leave you to your friends, then. Perhaps we'll speak further later." He exited the room in silence after that. Van didn't stay much longer. He barely touched his food before retreating to his old room. An awkward quiet filled the rest of the evening. Many questions lingered in the air, but no one really had the guts to ask them and the one who did got her team leader's stern 'warning' face to stay silent.

-

Everyone separated to their rooms. Koko and Yung-Li played cards, trying not to worry about their friend. Yung-Li didn't feel it was his place to relate Van's past to anyone else. If he wanted them to know, he'd speak up. Elsewhere, Ronen and Rani were keeping Blythe and Kavi company, leaving Yona and Jasper alone. Normally, she'd take the chance to give him a hard time, but she had someone else on her mind.

"Why doesn't he just tell me?", she vented, annoyed. "Maybe he doesn't want you to know", offered Jasper, watching her pace in frustration. "He's never kept anything from me before! Hell, he even told me about all his ex-girlfriends!" Jasper sighed. Nothing he said was going to calm her down. She really did have hard time understanding why people kept secrets, saying they only made things more complicated. She froze in mid-step at the sound of Van yelling in the distance. "Forgive you?! Do you even remember half of the things you've done?!", echoed through the hall followed by slamming doors. Jasper watched Yona's reaction carefully. Would she go after Van or try to beat the tar of Takeshi? Either was possible at this point. She set her hand on the doorknob, but pulled it back when she remembered she wasn't alone. "You can go if you want to. I won't stop you", said Jasper. "But - ", she argued. The incubus offered a soft smile. "Go. He needs you. I'll be here when you get back." She thrust herself into a hug with a whispered, "Thank you", before departing. She was lucky Jasper was so understanding. Not every man would let his girlfriend go after an old flame.

-

It took some time to navigate the building, but Yona finally made her way up to the private floor where the Yukimaru clan resided. It wasn't hard to tell which room was Van's. Camille stood outside his door with a sad expression while Yung-Li pleaded with him to unlock the door. "Go away", shouted Van. He didn't sound angry anymore. He sounded...sloshed. "He must be drinking", thought Yona, but how much could he imbibe in the time it took her to find him? That was a stupid question. She'd seen him put back his liquor before. The more upset he was, the faster it vanished.

"Van, please open the door. I want to talk to you", said Yung-Li. "I can hear you where you are", replied Van. "Niisan", uttered Camille, tears streaming down her face. "Please go away, Camille-chan. I don't want you to see me like this...I'm no good to you right now..." Knowing she wasn't helping the situation, she hugged Yung-Li and whispered a plea to help her brother before leaving. She locked eyes with Yona briefly. Her eyes said so much, namely, "Please help." Yona nodded in acknowledgment and made her way toward the door. Knocking loudly, she called, "Open the damn door. I don't want your sister to have to pay for a new one if you make me come in there." Yung-Li sighed as he stepped back. Would such tactics really work? It grew silent inside the room. Finally, a metallic 'click' sounded, followed by a 'thump'.

Opening the door, Yona was caught off guard. The scent of alcohol was strong, even for her. The door thudded against something, or rather someone. Van's leg made a good door stop. His two friends came in to see the shape he was in. He leaned heavily onto a chair, a bottle in one hand. He was completely wasted. Yung-Li turned on the lights, showing the wake of devastation from Van's earlier rage. Empty and broken bottles littered the floor and a bloody hand-print smeared the doorknob. "You're bleeding, stupid!", chided Yona, kneeling to eye level. "I don't care", spat Van, shying his gaze. She eyed him cautiously. He was usually the clingy, "I love you", guy when he drank too much, but this was a new side of him. "What did that asshole do to you?", she asked, trying to get him up.

With Yung-Li's help, she managed to get Van on the edge of his bed. "What didn't he do?", he laughed sarcastically. "Is this about Hannah?", inquired Yung-Li carefully. Van's expression shifted quickly as he threw his precious booze at his team mate's head. "Shut up! It's not just about her!", he said, trying to stand and failing. Another name Yona didn't know. She hated this. How could she help if she didn't know the issue? Yung-Li dodged the projectile easily and stared at his friend with disappointment. "You have to let it go...All of it. Can't you see it's destroying you?", he pleaded. Van seemed offended by the thought. "You mean forget? Don't you think I've tried!...What do you know anyway? You're an only child; You wouldn't understand", said Van, his vision getting even more blurred.

Yona stood firmly in front of her friend and held his shoulders in her hands. "Spill it. Tell me what happened. I can't help you if don't let me", she said, staring him down. Van seemed to waver. He sighed and dropped his defiant gaze. "There's things about me you don't want to know", he said grimly. She slapped him hard across the face, causing both men to stare in surprise. "Snap out of it! You're not the only person who ever went through shit! I'm your best friend. If you can't tell me, then that's fucked up", she said. She sat beside him in a huff, jerking his injured hand aside. "Now hold still", she snapped, pulling a shard of glass from his skin. "That hurts!", he whined. "Good, now hold still! You're a real mess, you know that?", she replied. Yung-Li said nothing, simply finding the supplies to wrap the wound. If anyone could drag Van out of his personal hell, it was Yona. Van gave in and held still. It was for his own good and it was own stupidity that caused him to bleed. He'd smashed a bottle in a fit of rage. He hated that Takeshi got to him so easily. He hated everything about the guy, really.

Eventually, Van passed out from the vast amount of booze he'd drank. Yona held his head in her lap and watched him snore with mixed emotions. "Thank you", said Yung-Li out of the blue. "For what?", she asked confused. "He wasn't listening to me, but you got through...He really values you", replied the speed mage carefully. Yona smirked and said, "You mean he's still in love with me...I know, but look at him. Even I can't tape back together a train wreck." Yung-Li grinned faintly. He knew she was worried, but she got through things with sarcasm or her fists, whichever worked at the time. "Who's Hannah?", she asked directly. Yung-Li tried to avoid answering, but she was staring right at him. Finally, he sighed and explained, "Van was engaged once. Takeshi didn't approve or her. He said she was from 'too low a class to bear their name'. Van already had a lot things against his brother by that point, but that was the last straw, I guess." She glanced at her unconscious friend and waited for more. "I'll admit Takeshi went too far. Even if he is head of the household, he had no right to do what he did... Hannah disappeared in the middle of the night one day. Van looked everywhere. I tried my best to help, but there was no trace of her."

Yona didn't like where this was going. Almost afraid to find out, she asked, "What happened?". Yung-Li's expression grew darker. He didn't want to tell the story, but he had little choice. "Takeshi had a private meeting with her and told her exactly what he thought. She ran off, heartbroken...Van finally tracked her down almost a year after that, but by that time, he'd only found her grave...Rumors say she did it herself..." Yona's body had become tense; She was livid. "Why'd he do it? And why didn't anyone kick his ass?! What's wrong with this place?!", she shouted. To her surprise, Van was awake. "He's untouchable", he said, trying not to vomit.

"He did a lot of terrible things in his younger days. No one locally would try to arrest him. They're afraid of his influence", explained Yung-Li. "I don't give a damn about his money; I'm not letting him off the hook. Where is he?", asked Yona, her eyes ablaze. Van grasped her hand. "Don't. He's not worth it...Hannah was only the last thing he took from me. Believe or not, he's done worse...I guess now you know why I didn't want to see him", he uttered. "What else did he do?", she asked stiffly. "Too much to talk about right now...I'm tired", yawned Van, quickly passing out once more. Yona was ready to kick Takeshi's ass already. The more she knew, the madder she would get. Maybe Van knew that and was playing opossum. Yung-Li wouldn't put it passed him. Once they got Van resettled, they left him to sleep in peace. He'd be in misery tomorrow, but that was his own fault.

-

Yona only returned to her room after Yung-Li pleaded for her not to start more trouble. Jasper was awake and waiting for her. He watched her with concern when she entered. "You're still awake?", asked Yona. After she said it, she felt silly. Of course, he was. He would be worried. "Is everything all right?", he inquired, passing the previous question. She sat down beside him and leaned her back against the wall. "For now, but you may have to bail me out later...Murder charges and all. Did you bring any money?", she teased. He gently pulled her close until her head rested against his shoulder. "No, but I can hide a body or two", he replied, trying to keep the mood light. She grinned at his response. It was nice to see him loosen up for a change, even it was just for her. "Did you meet him?", he inquired after a long pause. "Not yet, but when I do, he's got hell to pay for", she replied. His grip around her torso tightened faintly. He was worried for both her and Van. Letting go of her pride, she snuggled close to him and just tried to relax in his arms. It would be a long night.

-

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Growth, part 4

The next day went by quietly. Van was trying to sleep off his hangover and Camille stayed by his side through the entire ordeal. Koko and Yung-Li spent the day in town, getting fresh air from the drama of the Yukimaru clan. Yung-Li knew Takeshi well enough and he had no interest in spending time with him if he could help it. Yona and Jasper slept in later than usual. Blythe decided to sneak in and surprise them, but his fun was ruined by them staying in their own bed rolls. Kavi shook his head at his antics, but expected him to find nothing in the first place.

Rani had taken a shining to Jasper since he rejoined team one. She crawled onto his chest and tapped his face gently to wake him. He gave a kind smile and scratched her ears. It was better than Yona waking him. She had way too much fun scaring the hell out of him. Ronen stood by Yona and stared until she finally came to from paranoia. She told her team mates what had transpired the previous night. They had heard the yelling, but knowing exactly what caused it was still a mystery. No one knew what was said before Van's outburst. Had Takeshi started it intentionally or did something simply go wrong?

As the day went on, no one saw any of their hosts. Though a little strange, the guests were taken care of by other servants, rather than Camille herself. Yona tried not to think about it all. After all, she'd get her moment with Takeshi one way or another. As for Van, he simply had to put in his dues from the binge drinking. She couldn't do anything to help him and if she tried, she'd likely just end up harassing him about it. Instead, her friends kept her busy. Kavi beat her at chess, Jasper danced with her while Rani sang and Ronen played his new fiddle, and she got destroyed by Blythe at ping pong. Curse his bounty hunter training! (Hand-eye coordination was vital in that line of work.) The brothers laughed at Blythe's victory dance. Even Yona gave in. He was too damn cute for his own good. The twins were just glad to see her smile despite the previous night's trouble. At least with such a peaceful day, the coming night's chances seemed much better. A break from the Yukimaru brothers' quarrel would do everyone some good. Thus, each couple tried to hide their shy thoughts until the right time.

-

Late that evening, Kavi and Blythe retired to their room after a good soak in the spring. This place was truly relaxing. Blythe smiled to himself as he watched his lover stretch out without tension for once. "If you're trying to hide that grin, you've failed", stated Kavi, not even looking at him. Blythe blushed with an even brighter smile. "It's just nice to see you relax. You work so hard", he beamed. Kavi grinned faintly as he sat up to meet his eyes. An outstretched hand was invitation enough. Blythe gladly cuddled up beside his lover, enjoying their private time. It was really great having their own room. Kavi held Blythe in his arms in blissful silence for some time. Eventually, his thoughts gave him away.

"Kavi-kun...", trailed Blythe in a shy tone. Glancing over, the dragon slayer was met with what could only be described as 'bedroom' eyes. He grinned faintly. "What gave me away?", he sighed. Blythe simply smiled in response. He knew Kavi's movements and energies intimately. A slight muscle tic here, an odd twitch there. The way he'd tensed belied his intentions. Knowing he was caught, Kavi simply rolled over, pinning Blythe beneath him. He loving stroked his lover's face as he stared into those beautiful amber eyes. Blythe's warm smile only drew more attention to his lips, calling Kavi closer. What started as tender kisses soon turned into searching hands and labored breathing. Blythe's writhing body only encouraged the dragon slayer's motions. Robes were discarded as skin cried out for contact. Kavi's name was whispered tenderly and was quickly taken in. The ability to eat sound came in handy with prying ears in nearby rooms, especially once inhibitions were lost.

When everything was over and both were exhausted, Blythe snuggled close to Kavi's chest, a soft smile on his lips. Kavi gently kissed his forehead as he slept, the fingers of one hand intertwined with his. He still couldn't understand why Blythe loved him, but he was grateful and would never take his love for granted. He pulled Blythe's small frame even closer as he held on tightly. "What would I do without you?", thought Kavi. The mere thought of losing Blythe terrified him. No one else would ever be so kind or make his own soul so complete. Lost in his mind, the two slept in that sweet embrace, oblivious to the world around them, but they were not the only ones to feel love's touch this night.

-

Across the hall, Yona couldn't sleep. She gazed through the darkness toward Jasper only to find his faintly glowing eyes staring back. Camille said nothing about the sleeping arrangements. After all, the teams were very used to camping out together and sleeping side by side. Yung-Li and Koko shared a room, as well, while Van preferred to stay with his sister and far away from Takeshi. The exceeds slumbered nearby, unaware that their team mates were wide awake. Yona smiled softly, glad she wasn't alone in thinking of the atmosphere. A quaint inn tucked away in the snow, apart from the troubles of the guild, was very inviting to what she'd discussed with Jasper before they'd left town. It seemed he could feel it, too. Quietly sneaking passed the twins, they made their exit and headed for the gardens.

The heat from the spring made it possible to grow several varieties of flowers when you'd expect the snow to suffocate all plant life. At first, the duo sat staring up at the moon, Yona wrapped in Jasper's arms as she leaned against his chest. He'd promised that he'd try to get passed his shyness if it meant making her happy. Now she simply waited to see if he could follow through. She glanced back with a soft grin as he nuzzled into her hair. It was a start. She wondered what else he had planned as his tail wrapped around her leg. Deciding to tempt him, she craned her head to the side, exposing her neck in the starlight. She could feel his heart beat faster as he was met with the option. He hesitated only briefly, kissing her gently. She reached her hand behind his head and pulled him closer. Would he take the bait? She listened as he held his breath, staring at her exposed skin. She knew well how to beckon him in. A faint squeak resounded as his fangs sank into her flesh once more. The pinch of punctured skin was nothing compared to the warm pleasure she felt. She didn't mind hiding a new mark for a few days when it felt that good.

Leaning into him, she used her body language to push his limits. Mere moments later, she'd turned around, now straddling his hips as she kissed him deeply. He was still blushing, but he wasn't pulling away. She was impressed. As things got more intense, she turned her face to the sky with a gratified sigh. Realizing Jasper's affections had ceased, she glanced down only see he was staring at what had been thrust into his beet red face. "Go ahead. You know you want to", she grinned. He met her eyes in question, but saw no hint of being taunted. Lowering his gaze, he stared breathlessly at her breasts. One hand slowly reached, but he couldn't bring himself to make contact. He was still afraid of losing control. Yona smiled at his hesitation. She was confident he would remain himself. He just needed a little push to prove it.

With that thought, she gently grasped his hand and placed it firmly on her bosom. He swallowed hard, unsure how he was supposed to react. Finally giving in to his hormones, his fingers constricted. Yona let out a light sound of pleasure, pleased he'd found the courage. She watched as he nervously fingered the edge of her top. Would he actually do it? Slowly moving with stiff muscles, he fought his nature to pull back and fingered the latch betwixt her breasts. "Do it", she whispered, nuzzling into his ear. With a deep breath, he obeyed. Her bare skin looked glorious in the moon light. Sliding his hands up her back, he pulled her closer. It seemed he was finally conquering his fears. Jasper enjoyed his new-found playground. Yona cradled his head between her hands and nuzzled against his skull as he kissed and caressed her exposed chest. She didn't notice her own movements, a natural reaction to being loved, but Jasper noticed them. Her faint wiggling made it hard to keep calm, but he promised himself he would stay in control. He had to. He'd always blamed his instincts, but maybe Yona was right. Maybe they weren't instincts at all. Maybe it really was just teenage hormones.

Yona called his name in surprise. Jasper froze. What had he done? Had he gone too far? He slowly met her gaze, afraid he'd pushed too hard, but wasn't that what she wanted? He relaxed faintly as he saw her expression. She wasn't mad, she was pleased, maybe even a little shocked. He followed her eyes toward what had caused her to cry out. Then it hit him. He turned a deeper red than ever before. She was staring straight down. It seemed maybe he had gotten a little too carried away. "I- ..I'm sorry", he stuttered, slowly letting go of her. She caught his slipping hands and pressed them firmly to her sides. "It's okay. That's supposed to happen", she said with a shy smile. He grinned lightly, but couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. Releasing his hands, she traced random patterns across his chest with one finger. Apparently her shy side was coming out, too. "So, now what?", she inquired coyly. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed her tightly against himself in a warm embrace. "I think that's enough for 'one step', don't you?", he asked. "Or three", she grinned, knowing his meaning.

He loosened his grip to let her refasten her shirt. He stared shyly to the side as she did so. Sliding off his lap, she sat beside him, giving him time to gather and calm himself. She smiled to herself just the same. He'd come a long way. He held her hand tenderly as they stared up at the night sky. As promised, he given more than just holding her hand. Once relaxed, they headed back to their room and enjoyed a restful sleep. At least now they had taken another step together. Yona was happy to see he was trying and Jasper was happy that he hadn't lost control. They had seemingly forgotten about the drama surrounding them, but they would be reminded soon enough.

-

The following morning, something seemed off. The servants bustled about as if searching for something. Yona finally spotted Camille and asked what was wrong. "Niisan's not in his room. I looked everywhere", she sniffled, worried. "Damn it", thought Yona. "Don't worry. I'll sniff him out", she assured. Camille nodded gratefully even though she didn't understand Yona was being literal. Yona grabbed Yung-Li to help, leaving the others to stay behind in case he came home. The complex showed no sign of Van, so they took the streets next. Yung-Li searched the local bars and even the seedier parts of town, unsure how far Van had fallen. Yona simply followed her nose. She hated the cold. It made things difficult on her. A stuffy nose was not nearly as keen for following someone's scent trail. The ever present snow made it impossible to follow a foot trail for very long. Even if it wasn't still falling, there was no telling which tracks were Van's.

Jasper and the others began to worry as the daylight faded. How far had their guild mate gone? Eventually, Kavi and Ronen set out, as well. Van couldn't hide forever. Blythe sighed and pouted when he was told to stay behind, but he obeyed. After all, Kavi was their leader. Rani stayed by his side as best as she could. Jasper stared out over the town with concern. What was hi brother thinking? His immune system wouldn't hold out forever. He'd seen Kavi so sick in the past. Now he worried that history would repeat itself. They'd locked eyes before Kavi left, an understanding passing between them. The dragon slayer made sure to bundle up well. Jasper said nothing, not wanting to worry Blythe. Did he even know how frail Kavi really was?

-

On the far side of town, in the darkness of a new moon, Yona finally found her friend. He was sitting alone in the snow in the town's graveyard. Was he talking to himself? No, he was talking to one of the grave markers. She crept up silently, not wanting to alarm him, but she wasn't used to the crunch of fresh snow beneath her feet. A lone candle lit the area, just enough to see Van grin at her approach. "Finally sniffed me out", he sighed. "Where have you been? Your sister's worried sick!", chided Yona, tired and freezing. "Just talking to my parents", he replied calmly. Turning with a faint smile, he asked, "Wanna meet my mom?". Unsure if he was being serious, she kneeled beside him. The marker read, "Yukimaru", sure enough. "Mama, this is the one I told you about", he said, grinning wide at the stone. Yona glanced around, a little creeped out. Eventually, she sighed, giving in. "Yonaguni Asherah", she stated, looking directly where Van had.

"How long have you been out here?", inquired Yona, studying Van's face. "Most of the day", he answered. He hid a grin at Yona's shivering. She was a child of the sun. He doubted she'd ever get used to the cold. "Doing what exactly?", she asked, wrapping her arms around herself. "Thinking...Talked to dad a bit, but he hasn't changed. Mama understands, though, don't you?", he said, smiling kindly on the grave. He offered Yona a drink from his flask. It might fend off the chills. She accepted it, hoping it would work. "So, you're just going to run forever? That's not the Van I know", she stated, staring into the distance. His gaze softened. She was right. He'd never backed down from a fight as long as they'd known one another. "Things are different here, Yona", he sighed.

Plopping down on her butt, she glared at him. "More things I don't want to know?", she asked sharply. He cringed faintly at her tone. She really did hate secrets. "We may share the same blood, but Takeshi's cut from a different cloth", he began. She listened closely. Finally, he was starting to open up. "As the eldest son, he's heir to everything. That never really bothered me. I can't really stay in one place too long... What drove me nuts is the way he carried himself. As the first born, he got anything he wanted and he wanted everything. The best toys, the best schooling, the prettiest girls, and the most illegal drugs - He had all of it. I gotta say, I was never interested in the last bit. I'm happy with my liquor", he said, grinning softly. "So, he looked down on you for being younger?", ventured Yona, still trying to get the picture. "That's an understatement", said Van, his expression growing grim. "He did whatever he wanted. He used everyone. Camille and I were no exemption to that", he sighed. It was starting to make sense. Van might forgive the wrongs committed against himself, but he'd never forgive anyone hurting Camille, not even their own brother.

A voice called out from the graveyard gate. "Niisan, you're all right!", cried Camille, rushing into Van's arms. Trouble was, she wasn't alone. Takeshi's cold stare could be felt from the gate. Slowly striding forward, he tried his best to look sincere. His default expression made him look fairly angry, even when he wasn't. "How can I make amends when you won't even come near my, little brother?", he asked. Camille could feel Van tense in her arms. She hugged him even harder, trying to make things better. "How can I believe you'd even want to?", replied Van. The brother stared each other down. Takeshi eventually dropped his gaze to the snow. "I did a lot of terrible things. I know that...I'm sorry", he said sullenly.

Van released Camille and took a step forward. "Sorry?", he scoffed. "Sorry?! Is 'sorry' supposed to make up for everything? For driving Hannah off? For nearly killing Camille when you let go of her hand that day when were hiking?!" Takeshi slowly looked up, trying to keep his expression even. "I did let go, but we were just kids", he began. Van wasn't having any of it. "Kids or not, you were going to let her die! You just stood there and stared with that blank face of yours after she fell while I skidded down the cliff to face that mountain lion! What kind of older brother does that?!...What kind of person does that?", gasped Van. Tears were starting to run down his face. Camille reached for him, but Yona put out her hand. They needed to work this out.

"I'm trying to apologize", stated Takeshi. "Right, like that will make up for the time you sold me to those perverts when I was twelve. 'Sorry' takes the stains right out of my soul, Takeshi. It really does", he sneered. It seemed he'd forgotten the girls were still there. Camille stared in horror. She had no idea that had ever happened. "Niisama...Is that true?", she inquired, her voice cracking. Takeshi shied his eyes at first. Finally, he met her gaze and said, "Yes, it's true. I was selfish and wrong. Father was catching on that I had been stealing. I needed money. I couldn't stand the withdrawal...", he trailed. His shame was starting to show. He stared at Van with pity in his eyes. "I know there's nothing I can say or do that will take away your hate and I don't blame you. Just know that I truly regret the things that I've done", he stated, trying hard to get through to his brother.

It seemed no use. Van stood shaking with rage and shame. He never meant for their sister to know. Camille stared at Takeshi with disgust. All these years she'd defended him and now she felt like a fool. Van slowly lowered his fists. He was forcing himself to relax. He stared at the grave marker once more. "Is this what you want, Mama?", he asked. His words hung heavily in the air. Her last wish was for her boys to get along and all three siblings knew it. Yona wasn't sure what to do. She wanted so badly to knock Takeshi flat, but if Van was willing to try, she at least wanted to give him the chance.

"I'm sorry", said Van, staring sadly at the marker. "I just can't", he said, his voice shaking. "Get out of here, Takeshi. Just leave...Please", he said, refusing to even look at him. Takeshi wasn't ready to give up. He started walking toward his brother. Camille stood between them, a mix of anger and sadness on her face. It only took one hand one her shoulder to push Yona over the edge. A huge wave came from seemingly nowhere, sending Takeshi several feet backward. He laid on his back in shock. Van had just enough time to grab his sister's waist before she got in the way. Yona ran forward and pinned the bastard to the ground. She unleashed several heart felt punches as her friend tried to contain Camille's flailing form. A ball of water formed over Yona's hand as she held it over Takeshi's face. She meant to kill him, but he never fought back. He'd taken each hit without a twitch and now stared sorrowfully into her eyes as if she was doing him a favor.

Despite how much she hated him, she knew Van hurt all the worse. She let the water go, allowing him to breathe again. He coughed the sea from his lungs as she got off of him. Kavi and Ronen arrived just in time to see her cease her attack. Kavi could hear what was happening as he ran toward them. He feared he'd have to take her down, but he was relieved she'd backed off of her own accord. "Yona", he called, gasping for air in the bitter cold. She glanced toward him briefly, before glaring down at Takeshi. "Van's right. You're not worth it", she stated. Camille ran passed her as Yona returned to Van. "Let's back to the inn", was all she said. Van gaped with a million things to say and none of them coming out. "Ronen, go with them. I'll help the others", ordered Kavi. Ronen nodded and joined the friends as they strode out the graveyard gate.

Camille sat in the snow and cried next her eldest brother. She didn't know what was real anymore. Kavi gently set his hands on her shoulders until she glanced up to see him. He offered a kind, soft grin, the kind that said, "Everything will be all right." He helped her to her feet before offering Takeshi a hand up. His hand was open, but his eyes were cold. His magic allowed him to overhear every word that had been said prior to his arrival. He was disgusted, but Takeshi was still his host. The only things that kept Kavi's anger in check were his pacifist ways and his deeply ingrained manners. He hated to even touch Takeshi's hand, but he got him up just the same. Letting go as soon as possible, he said, "Forgive my team mate. Her temper gets the better of her", pretending he didn't know what caused the attack. Takeshi wiped the blood from his nose as it started to freeze in place. "Don't worry. I deserved it", he replied. The trio walked back to the inn in total silence. Kavi ended up walking between the two siblings. Camille was so confused and hurt, she couldn't even bare to look at her brother. It was an awkward place to be, but Kavi accepted it in stride. After all, he was well versed in his role as peace keeper. He only hoped the dawn would bring closure to this ordeal, but fate had another trick up her sleeve. Yona may kill the asshole yet...

-

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Growth, part 5

Once Takeshi, Camille, and Kavi returned to the inn, things seemed to settle down. Van had gone upstairs with Yona, Jasper, and the twins. Blythe waited anxiously for lover, pure relief on his face once they locked eyes. A servant rushed forward to fuss over her master. "Yukimaru-sama, you're bleeding!", she panicked. He waved her off casually. "It's nothing. See to our guests. Make sure this man gets a dry set of clothes and something warm to drink right away", he said. The girl bowed and hurried to fulfill her orders. Another servant rushed Camille upstairs to change, as well. Blythe watched Takeshi with interest before he departed. When Kavi stepped into the main area, he ran into his arms. "You're freezing!", he fussed. Kavi grinned faintly and assured his lover he was fine. Had Jasper said something about his health while he was out? Once the servant produced fresh tea and robes, she left her guests for the evening. Blythe demanded Kavi change right away, even if they were in the open. "They've all turned in for the night. No one's going to see you. I'll stand watch if you like", he beamed. Damn that bright smile! Kavi sighed and nodded, giving in. Once he was changed, Blythe made sure to bundle him in blankets next to the fire pit. Handing him his tea, he chided, "Now just get warm Kavi-kun. We don't want you catching a fever."

-

Upstairs, Yona had switched out Van's alcohol for coffee. He begrudgingly accepted it without argument. After small talk, he said, "Thank you, Yona...For everything." Jasper wasn't sure what had transpired out there, but he knew Yona was the only one who could potentially 'fix' Van. "Are you sure you'll be all right?", inquired the incubus. Van nodded. "I'll be fine. You guys don't have to babysit me", he sighed. Rani sat beside him with concerned eyes. She always was the worrisome one. Ronen stood by the door and said nothing. He simply grinned to himself that their guild mate had been brought home unharmed. Yona glanced around at the faces in the room. Eventually, she asked, "Ronen, you don't mind crashing in here tonight, do you?". The exceed understood her meaning and replied, "Not at all." Yona sent him a soft, thankful smile. She really didn't want to leave Van alone after everything that happened. Rani volunteered to stay behind, as well. At least Van could cuddle her without feeling weird about it. Once the arrangements were made, Yona stretched deeply and said, "All right. Then I guess I'll leave you three to sleep. Don't let him stay up too late, guys." The exceeds smiled bid their friends goodnight.

As Yona reached the door, Van called her name. Turning, she simply waited for what he wanted. "Can I talk to you for a second?", he asked, shying his gaze from Jasper. "Sure. You go ahead and check on your brother. I'll be down in a minute", she said, tapping Jasper's arm. He nodded and made his exit. Rani stepped out into the hall to give the friends some privacy, but Ronen was already comfy and didn't plan on moving. It mattered little. He never repeated anything anything he heard. "About what you heard out there...", trailed Van. Yona knew where he was going with that. "Don't worry about it. It's no one else's business", she said. Van smiled gratefully. "And for what you did...Thanks", he added. Yona grinned wide. "You know I've got your back. That's what friends are for." He nodded shyly. It was obvious he hadn't given up on her yet, but being her best friend was good enough for now. After all, he just wanted her to be happy and if Jasper could provide that happiness, he was willing to accept it.

-

When Yona stepped into the hall, she found Jasper and Rani waiting for her. "You didn't have to wait", she teased. "I'm sure Blythe's taking good care of my brother. Are you all right?", inquired Jasper. Shrugging off her nerves, she lied and said, "Of course." The next sentence was an unexpected voice. "I'm glad to hear that", stated Takeshi. He stood several paces away and stared with intrigue at Jasper. "It seems only suiting for a girl like you would have your own oni vanguard", he said. Before Jasper could correct him, Yona said, "Damn right! He's my personal summons. Piss me off again and he has permission to eat your soul." She'd caught him off guard, but there had to be a reason for such an outlandish statement. Thus, he fought back his reflexes to blush or shrink back and tried to appear stoic. Takeshi's eyes had settled over Rani. "Such a small demon. What use is that one?", he asked. "Isn't it obvious? Her appearance lowers the guard of the enemy. Then she can claw your eyes out without warning", smirked Yona. Glancing at her friend, she added, "You can go back to guarding Van now." Rani nodded and did as she was told.

"Now, then. I must say I wasn't expecting you to speak with me, but seeing that you are willing, I'd like to invite you to my office", said Takeshi, withdrawn as ever. "What for?", asked Yona, skeptically. "It's where I discuss business", stated Takeshi. She glanced toward Jasper, then remembered she was supposed to be his master and it wouldn't make sense to ask his opinion. Turning, Takeshi didn't wait for long. He said, "Feel free to bring your servant. It's this way", leading the way. Staying several paces behind him, Jasper whispered, "Are you sure this is a good idea?". Across her shoulder, Yona replied, "One way to find out."

-

Once inside the office, Takeshi sat calmly at his desk, staring at Yona as if thinking. Assured Yona could defend herself, Jasper waited outside of the door. Besides, his keen ears would pick up on anything said. Yona glanced around the room, already bored. "So, what did you want?", she inquired, not wanting to be there. A small smirk crossed Takeshi's lips. "It's come to my attention that my little brother is quite fond of you", he stated. "And?", said Yona. "Though you come from no known house of repute, based on what I've seen, you've earned my respect. So, tell me, what would it take to make an arrangement?". She stared in shock. Was he seriously trying to set them up?! "You've gotta be confused. Van's my best friend, but that's it", she explained. "I see", said Takeshi, crossing his fingers in thought. "Again I ask you, what would it take?", he repeated. Yona tensed. "Are you actually trying to buy me off?", she scoffed. This guy had some nerve. "Money itself was not mentioned, but if that's what you're after, our clan has enough to sate you", replied Takeshi calmly.

In the hall, Jasper fought to stay calm. He mustn't interfere. Yona was already offended enough fro both of them. She stood promptly from her seat and slammed her hands on the desk, staring Takeshi in the face. "You've got some balls, I've give you that, but my life is NOT for sale", she said, trying to contain herself. "Pity", he sighed, seemingly unalarmed by her movement. "Perhaps you don't understand what's on the table. You're still young and hotheaded, so let me explain. You have the chance to join a prestigious family. You'll have wealth and the respect of the town. You'll never want for anything. Any woman with a level head on her shoulders would jump at the chance for that kind of security. Are you willing to throw that away over something as meaningless as pride?" She was so mad, she couldn't even respond. She wanted to yell or at least punch him again, but her body was stiffly trembling with simmering rage. A dark glare met Takeshi's cool gaze. "Very well. I accept your refusal. That being said, we should move onto the next order of business. Please, sit down", he said.

Still unable to form intelligible words, she plopped into her chair with a huff. What was wrong with this asshole? Where did he get off trying to buy her like some kind of trinket?! She stared with an evil eye, waiting to see what he possibly say to make things worse. Little did realize that Takeshi had no real people skills. People were just another commodity to him. He had no emotional attachment to them one way or another. Even though he was being callous, he was actually trying to do something nice for his brother. He was just failing miserably.

"I understand if you're unwilling to give your entire life over at this point. You still have a few years to find where you belong. I can understand and respect that, but please bare in mind what I'm trying to accomplish", he began. "What? Pissing off everyone on the planet? You've got a good start", she smirked. "Forgive me if my mannerisms offend you. A tiger cannot change its stripes", he rebutted. Pushing past the mild tiff, he continued, "Van may hate me, but I harbor no ill feelings toward him. It was our mother's dying wish to see us make amends. Though she was unaware of everything that had transpired between us, I still aim to achieve that wish for her sake." Yona relaxed faintly. Sure, he was an ass, but maybe deep down he was just a mama's boy. "I sincerely doubt that Father would approve of my methods, but he isn't in charge anymore, so I ask you this - If you will not marry Van, is it possible to sway you into a single night?...I don't see why you gape, young lady. You're at the age now that you should be well aware of a man's needs...I cannot resurrect Hannah, but you may at least show him that I'm trying." Yona was livid. At first she gawked, but now she was just plain pissed.

Crawling onto the desk with on knee, she grabbed Takeshi's collar and hauled him to eye level. "Look here, you bastard. I'm not for sale, my life is not for sale and my time is not for sale. I am NOT a whore! You don't even realize how you come off, do you?!", she shouted. It was only an instant before Jasper burst into the room. He scowled at Takeshi, his eyes glowing with rage. Yona could actually feel the asshole tense at the sight of him. It seemed Takeshi was just as superstitious as the rest of the town and if he was afraid, Jasper would see it for sure. Deciding it best to prevent an incident, Yona shoved Takeshi into his chair and climbed down. "Don't ever come near me again", she sneered. She set a hand on Jasper's arm as she passed, but he wasn't taking the hint to leave, too. She watched in amazement as the incubus nearly mirrored her previous movements.

Jasper was tall enough and strong enough to completely lift Takeshi from his seat from across his desk with one hand. He hauled him close and snarled out a threat in a low tone. If Yona's senses hadn't been heightened as a dragon slayer, she wouldn't have heard him say, "If you ever so much as lay your filthy eyes on her again, I'll kill you." Jasper was beyond pissed. His corrosion magic was manifesting, melting the fabric that suspended Takeshi in his fist. Takeshi stared in horror. Oni were truly terrifying, it seemed. Jasper dropped his prey and spun around quickly. He had to leave before he did something he regretted. Without a word, he swept Yona over his shoulder and slammed the door behind them.

Yona was in shock. She'd never seen that side of him before. She didn't even squirm as they stalked the hall. Near the stairs, Jasper carefully set her on her feet with a deep sigh. "I'm sorry you had to see that", he said, trying to calm down. He was shying his gaze and his body was still tense. He'd really been just offended as she was. Yona gently turned his face in her palm so that he was facing her. She waited for his eyes meet her own. He blushed faintly at the smile that awaited him. "Don't apologize. That was awesome! You're kinda sexy when you're angry", she teased. Despite himself, Jasper let out a soft chuckle. She was hopeless. "Let's just keep what happened between us...I don't want to worry anyone", said Jasper. "You mean you don't want to worry Kavi", she corrected. He nodded shyly. "Don't worry. It's not like you hurt the guy", she said, trying to lighten the mood. Pulling her into a tight embrace, he whispered, "I wanted to." Her eyes widened at the statement. Hugging him back, she waited to be released. "That doesn't make you a bad person, Jasper. It just means you're protective of me", she grinned. She kissed him softly to help ease his tension. He leaned his forehead against her own and sighed, "Some vacation." Yona couldn't help, but laugh. It was true. This trip had been quite different than anyone envisioned, but at least she knew she didn't have to deal with Takeshi anymore.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Growth, part 6

Downstairs, Blythe had crawled into the blankets, as well. He leaned against Kavi, sound asleep. "Get a room", teased Yona, stepping off the stairs. Ignoring her taunt, Kavi asked, "Is Van all right?". "He's fine. I got the twins crashing with him for the night", replied Yona. Kavi simply nodded in response. It was a good idea not leave him alone. "And are you all right?", he inquired. Yona and Jasper glanced at once another briefly. "I'm fine. I just need to blow off some steam. Probably hit the spring for a while", she shrugged. Had he heard the conversation upstairs, too?! Damn his magic!

Jasper eyed his brother carefully. He always was the worry-wort. "Don't stay up too late after being out in the cold", he chided. Kavi grinned faintly. It seemed Jasper was still acting the part of the older brother. "Don't worry; I'll be fine. I'm just letting Blythe rest for a few minutes. We'll retire shortly", he assured. Ignoring them, Yona stretched deeply. "It's a good soak for me. Sleep out here if you want", she yawned. Turning, she decided to harass Jasper. "Wanna come with?", she teased, laughing at his instantly red face. Kavi sighed, shaking his head. There was no saving his brother from her. After all, he choose this path. "I think I'll just turn it", stuttered Jasper shyly. "You're no fun", she said, striding passed him. As they left, Blythe started to stir.

"Did I fall asleep?", he asked, blurry eyed. "Yes", replied Kavi softly with a gentle hug. Blythe grinned bashfully. "I'm sorry. It's just been a long day", he said. "It's all right", assured Kavi. Now more focused, Blythe took a closer look at his lover. "Are you feeling all right?", he inquired with concern. Before Kavi could talk his way out of it, Blythe's hand was pressed against his forehead. "You're burning up!", fussed the blood mage. "I'll be all right. I just need some sleep", argued Kavi, trying to be convincing. Blythe gave him a mild glare, challenging the statement. Giving in, Kavi agreed to go straight to bed. They passed Yung-Li on their way to their room. He didn't stop to talk. He must have been on his way to see Van, thought the boys.

-

In another room, Jasper tried to sleep, but his thoughts kept him awake. He'd lost his temper, but he had good reason. Yona was right. There was no sense in feeling guilty about it. He hadn't harmed Takeshi, merely scared him. He hated being seen as a demon, but just this once, he decided to embrace it. If it meant keeping that jerk away from Yona, it was well worth the burden. His thoughts slowly turned to Van. Was he really all right? What would tomorrow bring? And then there was Kavi... He knew he couldn't handle the cold. Why did he have to go out? Blythe could have gone if he didn't think Yung-Li and Yona were enough to find Van. Jasper worried for his brother. He knew exactly how sick Kavi could get without warning. He'd seen it before...

His thoughts were eventually interrupted by Yona entering the room. She didn't bother getting dressed again after her bath. Instead, she just wore the robe from the inn. It clinged to her in all the right places..."No! The wrong places!", he thought. Shaking it from his mind, he tried not to stare as she settled in. It didn't help that she took it upon herself to pull her blankets next to his and snuggle up. With a deep breath, he wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly relaxed. "Nervous much?", she taunted. "Not really", he lied. There was so much to talk about, but he really was tired and he knew she was, too. They needed their sleep. Talking about what happened would have to wait. It wasn't long before they drifted off in each other's arms. At least it was quiet and the exceeds weren't around to judge.

-

The next day, team three stuck together. Camille did her best to smile in front of Yung-Li and Koko despite what she had learned the night before. No one mentioned Takeshi; No one wanted to. As the day went on, Van made an appearance downstairs, easing his guild mates' worries. He didn't think much of it when Blythe and Kavi were absent. All the better, really. He'd only feel guilty if he knew Kavi had caught a fever looking for him. Eventually, Van couldn't stand it anymore. He knew Takeshi had asked Yona to his office. Rani had overheard them in the hall as she left and Ronen just barely managed to keep Van in his room.

Pulling Yona aside, Van demanded to know what happened. Seeing no reason to hide it, she told him and he was outraged. "That idiot!...I'm so sorry", he said. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault he's brain-dead", she shrugged. That at least gained a faint smile from Van. "I don't know what to tell you on that. He's always been that way, completely emotionless", sighed Van. "You mean dead from the neck up", teased Yona. "It only proves that he knows nothing about you. You'd never be happy if that's all it took to win my heart", she added with a smirk. Van nodded. She was right.

An awkward silence drifted in. Eventually, she asked if he was all right and reminded him his secrets were safe. He nodded, seemingly lost to his thoughts. "I'll just be glad to get back to the guild", he sighed. "Sorry it turned out so sucky. You were so excited to see Camille, too", said Yona. That dumb, wishy-washy grin crossed his lips as he thought his beloved little sister. "Earthland to Van", teased Yona, waving in front of his face. Snapping out of it, he chuckled sheepishly. "It's always good to see Camille-chan. It's weird that asshole is even here. He's never home...", he trailed. That caught Yona's attention. There had to be a reason, then. Unless...Was he really trying to make up with his little brother?

Having heard her name, Camille had approached them and cleared her throat. Gaining their attention, she shyly said, "Do you want to know why he came home?". "Not really", spat Van, shying his eye. Camille sighed, but she couldn't blame him for feeling that way. "He's all alone now. His wife finally left him", she said quietly. "That jerk was married?!", cried Yona in shock, "How is that even possible?!". Van hid a laugh at her surprise. "Arranged marriages are still pretty common in these parts", he explained. Yona blinked with a blank expression. "Well, that explains it. Poor girl...How long did she put up with him?", she asked. "Seven years", replied Camille. That sent Yona reeling all over again. How could anyone deal with that for so long? "Niisama put it off as long as he could, but when her parents passed, she had nowhere else to go", stated Camille. Van seemed unshaken by the news. "Finally had enough, I guess", he shrugged.

He felt his sister staring and met her gaze. She had something else to say, it seemed. "She told him off, Niisan. She told him he needed help and she couldn't give it to him...She took their son", she said, glancing at the floor. Yona had to hold her tongue on that one, praying the kid took after his mom. Despite Van's hate, that statement seemed to rattle something deep inside. Takeshi had never been good at showing any kind of emotion, but even he had to feel pain at the loss of his own child. "He does need help", said Yona flatly. The siblings peered at her in question as if she had more on the subject, but she remained silent. "He asked you, didn't he?", sighed Van. Camille nodded. "How could I turn him away? He suddenly appeared after we'd already arranged for you to come visit...I knew you'd likely cancel if you knew he was here. That's why I didn't tell you...", she trailed. Yona felt uncomfortable amidst all the emotions. Breaking the quiet, she said, "So what you're saying is he needs help, right? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who listens very well, but there's a chance we can knock some sense into him", she smirked, cracking her knuckles.

Camille gawked, unsure if Yona was serious. Van simply grinned at his friend's words, "She might be onto something." Camille stared in disbelief. "How will harming him further help?", she inquired, still lost. "Not literally beat it into him...Though I wouldn't mind...He needs to be told straight up what he needs to fix. He's not gonna get it any other way", explained Yona. Camille thought it over and it seemed the best path. She'd always gone out of her way to phrase things politely, but maybe Yona was right. Takeshi took things literally, at best. Perhaps a logical word-filled assault was what he really needed.

Camille was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Yona slapping Van hard across the back. "Well, good luck with that. He's all yours", she grinned. Van sighed. He didn't plan on dragging his friends into his mess to start with and especially after their little meeting, there was no way Yona would want to 'talk' with Takeshi. She wasn't entirely sure why Van was even willing to help the jerk, but maybe she didn't need to. Her smile would be all of the support she could give. Crossing her arms, Yona said, "Try to hold your temper and if he's being an ass, just use your magic to enhance the speed of his bowels", she said with an evil smirk. Van chuckled at the thought. Why hadn't he ever thought of that? Even the demure Camille hid a tiny smile. Van was the only one of them that could use magic at all. It was the one thing he could hold over his brother's head. After talking it over for a while, it was decided that the siblings would hold a private family meeting. Camille's huge eyes dragged Van into cooperating without much trouble. He was always a sucker to do what she wanted. Yona sent them off with a thumbs up, hoping it would go well. She was ready to go home, too.

-

Yona wandered around looking for her team mates. She eventually found all five of them in the same place. Kavi was sick. Blythe fretted over him like a mother hen while Ronen and Rani simply tended to his needs. Jasper leaned against the far wall with a distraught look on his face. "Whoa, who died?", teased Yona, sensing the tension in the room. "You're dying?!", panicked Blythe, already emotionally exhausted. Kavi smiled faintly and shook his head. "No, it's just a cold. I'll be fine in a few days", he assured. That seemed to calm his lover. Blythe settled back into his seat with a 'thump'. He wished he could do something to help, but his magic only worked on wounds, not illness. Ronen had suggested he try it and it didn't go well. Blythe couldn't control the individual cells in Kavi's blood. The attempt only caused intense pain. The blood mage apologized profusely, but Kavi wasn't angry with him. In fact, it was he who convinced Blythe to even try.

"Someone stayed out in the cold too long", said Jasper, mildly glaring at his brother. Ignoring the 'evil eye', Kavi sighed, "It's my duty to keep everyone safe. A guild member and friend was missing. It was my responsibility to find him." Yona sat beside him, unafraid of his germs. She was as healthy as a horse. "Yeah, yeah. You're the important one, we get it", she teased. "Now some sleep before I knock you out the old fashioned way", she ordered with a squint. Kavi was in no mood to argue. Jasper gathered their friends and escorted everyone, but Blythe out. In the hall, he shook his head with a faint grin. "That's one way to get him to rest", he teased. "If my methods work, don't question them", shrugged Yona. The twins sneaked a smile at one another. That was their Yona, all right.

-

On another floor, Van hesitated outside of Takeshi's door. He'd never gone into that room, ever. Camille offered a kind smile as encouragement. The office was relatively neutral ground, but Takeshi's old bedroom was foreign territory. With a deep breath, Van knocked. "Yes?", called his brother. Fighting every fiber of his being, Van replied, "Can we talk?". Those words felt so strange. They even tasted funny. This whole situation was unreal on so many levels. I it weren't for Camille, there was absolutely no way he would attempt this. Footsteps could be heard and the door opened slowly. Takeshi stared as his siblings with a hint of disbelief. "How unexpected", he uttered. "Don't make this any harder on me than it already is", said Van, staring aside. A polite nod of acknowledgment and Takeshi stepped aside as to let them in. Camille took Van's hand as they entered.

Van looked around in curiosity despite himself. He'd never seen this room before. It was poorly lit by choice of its occupant. A desk was covered with neatly stacked books and a pair of swords hung over the fireplace. Several broken picture frames stuck up from the garbage can. Takeshi stood by the fire and stared stoically into the flames. "What brings you, little brother? I suppose you're here about your friend", ventured Takeshi. Surely Van would have found out by now. Camille felt his hand tense and worried things were already turning sour. He forced himself to relax with a heavy sigh. "You really insulted Yona-chan and me. You really don't know me at all, do you? I suppose you wouldn't...You spent so little time here", he stated. It was true. Takeshi spent much of their childhood away at prestigious academies while Van and Camille had the finest tutors at home.

"Forgive me. I was only trying to make amends", said Takeshi, his eyes still appearing cold. "Tell me, Van. What do you wish of me? I ruined much of your life. I have little to offer, but my life...Take it you must", he said, glancing at the swords. "Or is seppuku more your speed? I can't see why you would want my blood on your hands", he added grimly. "Niisama, don't", pleaded Camille. He was taking it too far. Van glared at his brother. He was such an idiot. Yes, he hated him, but his death would solve nothing. Misreading Van's expression, Takeshi took one of the blades in his hand and cast the scabbard aside. Turning it, he offered the hilt to his brother. "Take it", he said. "Don't be stupid", said Van, staring at the floor. A faint glimmer of a smile crossed Takeshi's lips. "Yet another example of why you'll always be the better man", he grinned. Van glanced up in surprise. Was that a compliment? What was he playing at?

"Let me help you", said Takeshi, pressing the point of the blade against his throat. "All you have to do is give it a little push...Do it...Please", he said, sullenly. His cold stare was staring to falter. "I'm not going to kill you", stated Van, glaring defiantly. "You have every right to", replied Takeshi, still holding the sword in place. "You really are an idiot...No one has the right to take a life. You'd think those fancy schools would have at least taught you that much", smirked Van. He sighed as his brother's gaze narrowed. "I'd be lying if I said I haven't wanted to kill you a few times, but that doesn't mean I'll actually do it...Camille told me about Lily. I understand why you're upset, but remember what she told you - Get help. Bleeding on our floor isn't going to solve anything...I won't be the one to help you, Takeshi...I really do hate you with every ounce of my being...", he trailed. Camille stared with tears forming. Where was he going with this? "But", sighed Van. Takeshi looked on awaiting his words. "But if you look hard enough, you'll find the person who's meant to...Get out and see the world. Talk to people and don't tell them they're below you just because they work the land. Damn it, pull your head out of your ass and see someone for they really are!", shouted Van.

He released his sister's hand by this point. She watched him with grateful eyes as she crossed her hands over her heart. Maybe they was still hope, after all. Takeshi's sword clattered upon the wooden floor. He practically gaped at his little brother. He'd never been spoken to like that apart from Yona. Then he supposed it was passed time that someone did just that. For the first time in his life, he smiled genuinely. His cold stare softened, taking his sibling by surprise. Takeshi stepped close to Van as placed his hand firmly on his shoulder. "I always knew you'd surpass me someday, Van. I guess I was just too blind to see that it already happened a long time ago." Van did his best to stand still. He hated to feel Takeshi's touch, but pulling away now would ruin the moment. After an awkward moment passed, Van playfully smacked his brother's hand away. "Don't expect me to hug you", he said flatly. Camille ran in and hugged Van at that very moment. She was so happy and so proud.

-

That night, none of the inn's guests noticed as a single man slipped away into the snow. Van told his friends about it the following morning. Yung-Li was impressed and glad that the storm had passed. Maybe now he could see Van let go of his past. Koko hugged him tightly, proud of his efforts. It almost seemed as if the entire place breathed a sigh of relief. Kavi's fever broke a few days later and everyone returned to the guild, leaving Camille with a smile she hadn't worn in a long time. Finally, the grim past of the Yukimaru clan was being put behind them. No one knew where Takeshi went or how he got there. It was generally accepted that he went soul searching, taking a vast journey to find himself. Who knew? Maybe in time he would find Lily and their son. If he could change, perhaps she'd give him another chance. After all, if Van could do it, there was hope for anyone to forgive him.

-

The End


End file.
